Widow's Torment
by Iresol
Summary: The creation of two highly caffinated Banatics. The story of Andromache after Hector's death and fall of Troy according to the movie. With a certain man from Black Hawk Down. (Read the authors note before you scold me.)
1. Default Chapter

(Author's note, Thank your for reading my story. Please do not be offended, this plotting came from two loyal Banatics. One who has still not seen the ending of Troy, since she cannot watch Hectors death without being thrown out of the theater. This plot was conceived after two pots of coffee at three in the morning. After we watched Black Hawk Down we went in search of fanfic, to find none! You can imagine our shock! So we decided Andromache needed someone after Hector died. Believe me this sounded genius at three in the morning. So keep that in mind before anyone screams at me. Thanks,  )

I can still remember the day that man slaughtered my love.

My husband, friend, and companion.

Hector was my life, my soul, and heart. There were many nights I found I couldn't go on, when I wished for death. Until I looked to our son and found I could.

Troy fell as Hector predicted.

Leaving me with Paris, Briseis, and my boy, then to tease me the Gods meddled in my life. It had become bearable not to see his face after two years time. Not to wake by his side, not to hear his voice. Every time I see a horse I see Hector. I was doing so well, I could look into the eyes of my son and not weep.

But upon the day Hector was taken, I always gave my son to Briseis and went for a walk.

The first time I hid in a stable and wept. This time I walked through the pasture that held the horses. The few surviving people of Troy had fled with us, and we had settled up in the mountains.

On this day people knew to leave me be.

Without a soul I walked on my own. Without family and friends, I walked and just thought about Hector and our boy. Not a single horse paid me mind. The pasture was uneven as it was on a mountain side.

I did not mind, I simply took off my sandals.

When noon came I sat down and looked to the heavens. Looked for Hector's face among the clouds. I closed my eyes and remembered his face, his voice, even the way he smelled.

For a moment I thought I heard his voice. I opened my eyes and looked to the heavens. Not seeing my love. It was no surprise to me. But I heard the noise again, it sounded as if someone were in pain.

Quickly I rose to my feet, to see a man down in a lower pasture. A few horses had crept to him, curious of the man. The first thought that came to my mind, _Someone had fallen from a horse!_

I gathered the hem of my dress and ran down the pasture.

Even from a distance I knew the man was not from Troy. His hair dark but cut too short. His clothes were rather peculiar even from a distance. His pants were a soft shade of blue, his shirt black, and he wore the most odd sandals. As they covered his entire foot.

When I came to the man I found he was a large man. A warrior perhaps? He lay on his stomach moaning. His back rose and fell with each breath he took. I did not see any blood from afar. The man was too out of it to do me any harm.

"Sir? Sir are you hurt?" I asked softly, placing my hand upon his strong arm, I rolled him onto his back. To which he let out a louder moan. And I looked into his face with horror.

For a moment I thought the Gods had sent Hector down from the heavens! It was not Hector….but looked so much like him. Same lips, nose, even his cheeks looked the same. Though he did not have a beard and there weren't many scars upon his face and neck. This man wore a necklace. Curious I reached down and pulled the necklace from in his shirt. Two silver squares hung on the necklace. There was writing on them, letters I did not know.

Another moan came from the man.

I found my hand reaching for his face, to stroke it, but I quickly pulled my hand back. Scolding myself for even thinking such a thing.

The man opened his eyes, I froze both inwardly and out. They were Hector's eyes! For a moment I thought I would cry. My eyes burnt horribly. Until he spoke to me…I never heard what he said, I only heard his voice. It was not Hector's voice, I knew that. It spoke to my soul as only Hector could. He spoke to me again. To which I screamed to keep from weeping, I screamed from pure torment. This was the Gods! They were tormenting me, I had questioned them and cursed them after Hector's death. Now they sent me this man! I screamed again, I screamed and ran. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I ran to the one person who understood my torment. The one person who would understand and believe me.


	2. Briseis

I ran to Briseis whom could almost always be found in apothecary. No more then a small stone house set in our market. In our small village hidden in the mountains.

I ran in the back of the shoppe, Briseis stood over a pot of a foul smelling remedy. Scamandrius sat at his Aunt's side watching closely. Padme came in the room with a armful of herbs. I quickly took my son in my arms. Hugging him tightly as I could.

"Andromache? What is wrong?" Briseis asked me, watching curiously. I looked into her brown eyes as I clung to my son. Only she knew my grief for Hector. As she had also lost a lover. For all I tried I could not be mad with her. She grieved at my side for these two years.

Padme set the herbs in the pot, "Your frightening us, what is it? Has someone spoken hurtfully to you? I shall send for Paris."

I shook my head and kissed my son's forehead. I then kissed the top of his head. Briseis held my eyes knowing something was wrong. "I must show you something." I told her, unsure if it were a dream or not.

Briseis nodded, she lifted the pot from the fire and set it on the dirt floor. I gave Scamandrius to Padme, kissed him upon his head one last time, then looked into the eyes he shared with his Aunt and Father. "Becareful, you know the Greeks have been sending scouts out." Padme warned.

I ran my hand down my son's face. His dark eyes watched me, he was just speaking true words. It was something his father would have loved to hear.

Then I turned to Briseis who waited at the doorway. A heavy cloak over her bare arms. No longer a priestess since Troy fell. I quickly ran to her and followed her outside.

"What is it that you need to show me?" She asked, I pointed towards the pastures. "I found a man in the lower pastures." I told her.

Briseis froze, her dark eyes worried, "Should I bring some herbs?"

I did not know if he was harmed of not.

"I don't know…..Briseis, the man looks like Hector." I whispered.

Her eyes widened , "_Hector_?"

I nodded, "I think the Gods have cursed me." Briseis took hold of my shoulders firmly, "Andromache! Do not speak of such things!"

It had to be true. "They made me a widow! They took Hector from me and now have sent this man."

Briseis had never lost her trust in the Gods. Speaking calmly to me as she did to Scamandrius, "Take me to this man."

So I did, I lead her through the pastures I had walked earlier. Until I came to the steeper fields where I had found the man. Though he had moved from where I left him. He had walked towards our hidden village. Though he'd walked no more then a few yards. The man was either drunk or ill. Something was wrong with him….what I did not know. He held the side of his head while he walked. Every few feet he would stumble or trip. As if he had stepped off a boat.

Briseis froze upon seeing the man.

He seemed rather surprised to see the both of us. But he also seemed a little relieved, "Hello? Do you know what town this is? What city?"

Briseis's eyes only grew larger upon hearing his voice.

"Do you know what I'm saying? State? Colony? What country this is?"

He was lost? Well at least the Gods allowed him his memory. The man looked from Briseis to myself, "Turkey? Greece?"

Finally I answered the man, "Your in Troy, the city used to be down by the ocean. It's now under Greek control."

The man seemed relieved, "Thank you, do you know where the American embassy would be?"

American Embassy?

"No? What about a phone? Do you have a phone? Is there a phone booth near by?"

A phone booth? I looked to Briseis who still stared at this man.

"Well ladies, if you could point me toward the main road."

Briseis finally spoke, "Hector?"

The man shook his head. "No."

Briseis turned to me, I spoke softly to her, "I'll take him down." The only road was half a days walk there and back. It would be best if I sent this man away.

He reminded me too much of Hector.

Briseis quickly came to my side, whispering in my ear, "Do not ignore the Gods Andromache. He is here for a reason."

Well I did not care what reason it was. They had taken my husband from me, I would not fall bait to them again. "I'll be back by dinner."

Briseis looked to the man then me. She then took off her cloak and gave it to me, "If not I'll send Paris after you."


	3. Forest

The walk lead down through the pastures and into the heavy forest.

For the whole time he managed to keep up. Looking down at a silver bracelet he wore, or muttering about how he got here. I knew it was not polite to eavesdrop. As I grew annoyed when Padme did such things. Though with the man not three feet from me it would be rude not to _overhear_. As I would have to stray ahead and that may get him lost.

Though the man thought some of his friends had drugged him and flew him to a foreign land. Or dropped him in a religious commune. I was not sure what he was speaking of, perhaps he had hit his head?

It did not matter, I had to get him far from me. So I would not be tempted to dishonor Hector's memory. Far far from me.

The woods became more open but the floor steeper.

I spoke for the first time since we left Briseis, "Becareful, the forest drops quickly."

Indeed it did, but I had been down here many times. So I simply held onto the trees as I walked carefully down the forest floor. My feet screamed at me for the abuse I had put them through. I had left my sandals in the pasture. If I were too look, my feet would be torn apart, I was sure.

When I finally forced myself to look over my shoulder at the man. He had listened and was mirroring my actions. His brown eyes found my own and I quickly looked back in front of me. Walking down the rest of the way a tad to hurriedly.

Which I quickly regretted, upon coming to the bottom where the forest evens out. I stepped upon something hard and sharp.

Swearing aloud to myself I looked down at the sole of my foot.

Indeed it was filthy, little scratches covered the bottom, a large cut ran along the middle. From what I did not know, the forest floor was littered with a manner of pointy items.

I looked to the heavens, the Gods were cursing me, that had to be it. They were clearly angry with me. Well I was not pleased with them either!

The man came to my side, I quickly put my foot down. His eyes looked to my foot to my own eyes, "Is it bleeding?"

"It is fine." I told him rather hastily.

Not one man had touched me since Hector's death, as it would be till I became a barren old woman.

"Let me see your foot." He told me softly, not ordering me, but he wasn't going any further till I showed him. I could tell by his tone. Hector had been the same way.

"_It Is Fine_." I repeated, glaring at him.

The man did not so much as move, "Look lady, I'm not going to stand here and argue with you. If you get too much shit in your foot, it will get infected. The last thing I need is another body on my head."

I showed him my foot, still glaring mind you.

He sighed and then told me, "Sit down."

"_I Will Not!"_ I cried backing into a tree. I should have allowed Paris to come!

The man looked towards the heavens for a moment, took a calming breath, then said, "Your going to wrap up your feet before we walk any further."

Wrap my feet with what? There were not any spare pieces of cloth around. So I asked the man, "What am I to use then?"

Hearing the challenge in my voice he spat back, "A piece of the dress you have on. That cloak or you can have my shirt. I don't care, but if your feet are not wrapped, I will carry your ass back to the pastures."

I would not have him running around undressed. It was bad enough I had to look in his face and see Hector. So I narrowed my eyes again, and took a small knife from my robes. Taking a seat upon the forest floor I began to cut strips from my dress's hem.

The man knelt down beside me, "That is not thick enough for the bandage. Use those to wrap around your feet."

Now that I held a knife I felt even more brave. If the Gods wished to torment me I would do away with it! Though Briseis would be disappointed in me. Damn the Gods!

I quickly cut thicker strips from my dress.

He took my right foot in his hand and brushed away dirt and such. When he was satisfied he wrapped one of the thick strips around my foot. Not tightly, nor loosely, and then he secured them with the thinner strips.

I watched him do so carefully, interested and incase he tried to harm me.

Though I didn't think he would. He appeared to be honorable. But one could never tell in the world we lived in now.

No! Inwardly I slapped myself, I mustn't find the good in him! I have to send him away! Damn, damn, damn! As I berated myself a sharp pain flared in my heel!

Immediately I pulled my foot back, to see blood ooze from a small cut. I looked to the man with angry eyes. He held out his hand and showed me a small pebble, "It was lodged in your heel."

I had not decided to yell at him or not, the sounds of heavy feet filled the forest. Someone was in the woods with us.


	4. The Road

The man listened while he finished wrapping my foot. Never once did his eyes stray, but I knew he was listening for noise. My hand grew tighter around my knife as the sounds drew closer.

The man took the knife from me and slowly rose to his full height.

"Andromache?"

Damn!

She was the last person I wished to see on _this_ of all days. With a sigh I stood, "Yes Helen?"

The man looked to me puzzled, "What's your name?"

I did not answer him, Helen came from the forest covered as I was, though she wore simple sandals. When she saw the man she gasped. Her hand flew to her mouth her eyes wide in horror, "Hector?"

The man shook his head, "No! I am not Hector! My name is Norm Gibson. I am an American."

Helen looked as confused as I felt. She shook her head, "We watched you die…your funeral. I held your son while your body was burnt!"

The man, Norm, shook his head, "No no no no no no. Andrewmada tell her I'm not Hector."

I did not realize he spoke to me, till Helen looked to me with her blue eyes. I looked to………Norm, and hissed, "Andromache!" He rolled his eyes, "Fine. Tell her I am not Hector!"

I looked to Helen, "He's not Hector."

Helen looked from me to Norm completely confused. He ran his hands through his hair and looked to the heavens. Muttering to himself, "I'm going to need a smoke. Damn that embassy better have an open bar."

"Has Paris seen him?"

I shook my head, "No. I am taking him to the road."

Helen lifted her perfect eyebrows.

Norm waved, "Amdamake could we hurry, I have phone calls to make, I'd like to make them while America is still asleep." The rest of his request was muttered. I could only make out enough to know he would be yelling at the persons he called. However he called them, the man was a mystery. I still turned to him and growled, "Andromache!"

"Andremacha?"

I rolled my eyes and told him rather impatiently, "Just do as before when you didn't know my name!" At that I stormed onward through the remaining woods, Norm close behind, "You want me to call you lady?"

My impatience was only growing, I spun around as I walked, pointing at him. "I do not care what you call me! So long as you can properly pronounce it!"

I fear I offended the man. But did not care, in truth I did. But I turned and continued on through the forest. It was silent for a moment till he asked, "What kinda name is that?"

"Thebe."

"Egyptian?"

Again I turned but came to a stop as I did so, this surprised him as he stopped as well, Helen could be heard following us. Though she was not as accustomed to the forest. "It is Not Egyptian! Thebe is her own land!"

"Since when?"

I did not know! I could not think with this man so close! He was driving me mad! As Hector had when we courted, this was different, this man was not Hector. It was not my fault this man was uneducated! "I do not know since when, just do not speak, please!"

Norm lifted both his eyebrows.

Which only tormented me further, "Do not look at me in such a manner either!" At that I spun around on my bandaged feet and kept walking. He followed at a distance this time. I could hear him speaking to himself, "It better be a big bar."

As the forest grew less dense Helen came to my side. Her breathing was rather hurried, "You cannot be serious! You are taking him back to Troy? What if Agamemnon finds out he's there?"

"Who?" Norm asked. To which Helen turned and spoke, "The man responsible for your death."

Norm again sighed, "Look Lady, I am not dead, I am not Hector! I am Norm Gibson, a alive American! I have never once heard of Agamemnon but I'll steer clear of him. Could you please just let the lady lead me to Troy?"

Helen spun around and stopped Norm, "Do you wish to die? That is what will happen if you go back to Troy!"

I kept walking and finally stopped a ways ahead of the two. My feet were beginning to throb from the walking. I looked ahead at the open meadow. The road was not too far from here.

"Listen to me. If I can get to the American Embassy I will be fine. Don't worry." Norm told Helen slowly, as if talking to a child.

I sighed and looked toward the heavens.

While Norm and Helen spoke I continued on through the field. He would catch up as there were no trees or anything between us. The grass was so soft under my sore feet. All I wished to do was lay down and sleep forever. After I got rid of _Norm_.

"You do not understand! He killed you once!"

"Look Lady! I am alive! The closest to death I've seen has been a bullet! It was not shot by him!"

"Hector!"

"Norm!"

"Do you wish to die again?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

I listened to them while I walked, it distracted me. I shouldn't have been listening. If I had been paying attention I would have seen the road. And the Greeks whom were upon it.


	5. Greeks

(Author's note, Ok I took another suggestion! Please don't kill me, I'm trying to keep this somewhat realistic. But not be too serious, as everything I write turns into a soap opera. Anywho. So there will only be two gentleman from the movie in here. Feel free to offer any insights. (This excludes you Ms. C there will be no hottub scenes! They did not have heart shaped hottubs back then!) Also if anyone knows the geographical location of Hoot's accent. Don't be shy. I'm from the south myself and can't tell if it's Texas or Louisiana.)Also sorry it's sloppy I had to quick finish, family reunion.

I watched the Greeks closely to see yet another odd man.

This one was a little bit younger. He lay in the road while the Greeks stood around him watching. Dressed in a similar manner. This one began to wake quickly.

While Norm had woken slowly, this man opened his eyes and screamed. Which frightened the Greeks. They backed up away from the man, but drew their weapons.

Upon seeing the Greeks, the swords, and the dirt road he lay upon he panicked.

"_HOOT_!" The younger man screamed, looking wildly around.

Hoot? What on earth was Hoot? The Greeks did not know either, one who I knew stepped forward. A Traitor to Troy, he set the tip of his sword on the young mans neck. The young man jumped back away from the sword. And was quickly pulled to his feet and held.

Helen came to my side, "What is happening?"

I pointed to the young man. Then looked behind to find Norm was not there. I looked to Helen, "Where is Norm?"

Helen looked behind as well and shrugged. "You got your wish, your rid of him." I glared at the younger woman for a moment. She returned my gaze, "Perhaps Briseis is right? He is here by the God's will."

Not her too!

I watched as the traitor, Caedes, slowly advanced on the young man. My blood slowly began to boil as I watched. Caedes was filth and nothing more.

"What is your name?" He asked the young man, whom quickly got over his fear and stood straight. A tall man he towered over Caedes and held the traitor's eyes. "My name is Matt Eversman."

Matt Eversman? These men had the most odd names I had ever heard.

Caedes nodded to the Greeks, who stepped away from Matt Eversman. The young man noticed this little show. His entire body tensed as if waiting for a fight. I did not even bother to listen to the two men. I knew Caedes would bait him and anger him just for an excuse to kill him.

Instead I noticed something else….there were four Greeks left. There had been six a few moments ago. Where on earth had they gone? I turned to Helen to tell her we should leave. I knew Caedes well enough to know Matt Eversman had no chance. I did not wish to die, as I still had my son.

I took her arm and whispered, "We should leave."

Helen looked to me stunned, "And leave MattEversman alone? Caedes will kill him." That was quite true. Quietly I told her, so as not to attract attention, "It may be the God's will." Caedes had not yet noticed us and I would like for him not to. He knew me but not Helen.

Helen glared at me, "How can you be so cold?"

"How can you be so naïve?"

She pulled out of my grip and stormed down into the road! That woman would get the both of us killed! Ever since Troy fell she had been trying to make amends. Now it would be the death of her.

And she'd make my son a orphan as well. The thought left a cold feeling in my stomach. But if I left her Caedes would enjoy her company, and Paris would never forgive me. Damn. The Gods should have stolen my mind when they took my heart.

I looked back to MattEversman and noticed only three Greeks stood behind him.

I ran to Helen and grabbed her arm before she reached the road. She turned to me, "What?"

I looked to Caedes who's back was to me. He was asking MattEversman about the surviving Trojans. The young man was thoroughly confused. "I'll distract Caedes you try and help the man."

"How," Helen asked.

I shrugged, "Charm the remaining guards."

At that I took a breath and walked out onto the road.

It had been two years since I had seen Caedes. Since he had led the Greeks into the palace. Since he betrayed Troy. Not only did he let them in he showed them to the private chambers, Hector's chambers first.

I could think of no better word to call him by, "_Traitor_."


	6. Norm Hoot

Before the traitor turned I had armed myself. I was no fool, I would return home to my boy. A heavy branch lay in the road, no longer then my son. I took the heavy wood in my hands. The weight was quite pleasing, when Caedes turned I struck him as hard as I could, right across the face with the wood.

The armored man fell in a heap upon the dirt ground.

Helen screamed when I did so, I ignored her, angrily I kicked Caedes's limp form. I glanced up to see the Greek warriors were all gone. I looked back to Caedes who still breathed. But there was no honor in killing a defenseless man. So I simply dropped my weapon, and knelt by his side. He still wore his ranking armor of Troy.

I took Briseis's cloak off and lay it upon the dirt ground.

In my marriage I had taken apart Hector's armor many times. I would not allow this traitor to have this armor. With deft fingers I began to dismantle each piece. I began at his chest-plate and worked my way down.

The man, Norm, came back on the road. Where he had been I could only guess, but his hands were bloodied, and the Greek Warriors were not in sight. His friend let out a cry of relief upon seeing him. "Hoot! Thank God…That was real armor those men had on!"

Hoot? MattEversman had addressed Norm as Hoot. I did not care or wish to know. I concentrated on the armor. I had taken the top plate off to be surprised at what lay beneath.

Paper. Letters. He was a messenger.

I lay the letters in the cloak along with the breast plate.

The man, Norm or Hoot, I did not know _what_ his name was anymore. He came to my side rather quickly, I pushed Caedes on his side to get the back-plate. I then lay it atop the chest-plate.

"This is the road. West is Troy, East will take you into the city. I would suggest you go west to find a different city." I advised the man without looking up.

For a moment the man said nothing. I quickly dismantled the gauntlets upon Caedes's wrists and lay them in the cloak. He still did not move, so I looked up into his dark eyes. He watched me take the armor apart with surprise. As if he suddenly realized something.

"What is today," He asked.

I unlatched the belt Caedes wore, I did not want that, instead I took the sword off it. With great respect I lay it at my side, "The third week of Summer."

Helen came to my side, "Andromache, what are you doing? We need to get back before more Greeks come!" I looked to the sandals upon his feet, "Go ahead of me."

The sandals were not Trojan, I then took out my knife. The cloth under the armor still remained. I did not wish to touch his vile skin. So I began to cut the cloth off.

"What year is it?" The man asked, Helen told him the year.

When I got the cloth off, I lay it upon the armor. Caedes lay in no more then a pair of sandals. I wanted nothing more then to slit his throat. Instead I put my knife away and tied the cloak up.

The younger man looked as if he would vomit. Norm or Hoot, seemed to be unaffected, he looked to me, "Why are the Greeks here?" Helen seemed to grow smaller at my side. Without a look to her I told him, "They sacked and conquered Troy."

At Troy's mention MattEversman ran to the man's side. A horrified expression on his young face, "Troy? No, that cannot be true."

The man looked curiously to MattEversman. Who seemed to be on the verge of hysterics, "You remember Troy?" Norm or Hoot shook his head, "Maybe you should sit down, Eversman." This only agitated Eversman who shook his head, "No. Troy, the great walled city? The Prince Paris stole Helen from Greece, starting the Trojan war, and the city fell."

Norm Hoot looked perhaps more confused, to which Eversman continued, "Don't you remember ninth grade literature? The wooden horse? The blonde woman, she's Helen!"

Norm Hoot looked to Helen, then I, then Eversman. "You had too much to drink last night." Eversman shook his head and pointed to Helen, "It's true just ask her!"

I looked to Helen, "What did you tell him?" "The Truth! Someone had to, you were sending them to their deaths!"

That was not true, "They were going willingly. Ask Briseis, Perhaps it was the will of the Gods."

Helen's face grew redder as she grew angrier with me. I cared not, it was not my job to make her happy. Norm Hoot then spoke, "Well ladies it was a pleasure. Eversman you can stay here with the blonde nut, I don't care, I'll send help. Mrs….Lady, it was a pleasure, even though you may be Homicidal.

I waved and turned to my newly acquired armor.

Norm Hoot began to walk along the dirt road, towards Troy. Eversman shouted, "Where are you going?"

Hoot turned and walked backwards, while I picked up the heavy armor. It weighed as much as Hector! "To the Embassy!"

"_There is no Embassy_," Eversman shouted, "_HOOT_!"


	7. Sanderson

(Ok, this is yet another authors note. For my plot I needed another _character_. This is the last one I'm borrowing from the movie. Don't sue! I mean no harm, I'm just undercaffinated! Be kind when anyone scolds me.)

I had not made it a whole three steps before Helen screamed.

But not at me thankfully. Nor at Eversman, when I looked over my shoulder she was looking down the road at Hoot. A mass of Greek warriors were coming up the road.

"Damn." I softly whispered.

Eversman screamed, "RUN!" He shoved Helen towards the meadow that lead to the woods. Where I was heading infact. He then screamed to Hoot who stood in horror, as if he were just realizing it was not a dream.

I knew how he felt.

Hoot then turned and ran into the meadow. Eversman followed Helen as she ran like a cat through the feild.

I drug the armor as I ran as fast as I could, until I tripped on something.

Someone.

I looked down at what I had tripped on and heard a man swear, "Oh good God."

Another one! I quickly sat and saw he was dressed in a similar manner. Those odd sandals, those blue pants, and this one wore a shirt with a four letter word across his chest. **Army**. I looked into his blue eyes as they opened, "Sir?"

He jumped at my voice and looked me over, "Who are you? Where am I?" He backed away from me quickly.

I had no time for this! I grabbed hold of the cloak and told him quickly, "You are in Troy, get up the Greeks are coming. If you don't follow me they will kill you."

He looked me over as if he couldn't focus, "Good God, they got me drunk and dropped me in the nuthouse."

I looked up to see Eversman and Helen at the forest edge.

Then over my shoulder to see the Greeks getting closer! Then back to the man, "Get Up!" To my surprise he actually listened to me. I looked around and saw why, Hoot had come running over to us. He grabbed the man by his hand and pulled him to his feet, "Get up Sanderson, we are in it this time."

I looked to see the Greeks were mere feet from us, my heart sank.

The two men obviously knew one another.

The blonde man was apparently Sanderson. What odd names. I looked and saw the Greeks were too close. We couldn't out run them so I covered the armor up. It was hidden where it lay, I prayed no one would notice it, I wished to read those letters.

"What the hell happened?" Sanderson asked Hoot as the Greeks began to circle us.

Hoot quickly stood infront of me.

I could take care of myself and began to say so, but then Sanderson stood behind me. "How the hell should I know, I took Eversman out and got him drunk. The last thing I remember is talking you bout renlistment."

Renlistment? What on earth were they talking about.

"Fuck....those are alot of men. So I figure if you enlist again I'll do it."

Hoot nodded as they circled around us. So close I could see the small dents in their armor. My heart beat rapidly in my chest. So fast I was afriad it would burst.

The ranking Greek under Caedes stepped forward, he looked over the three of us. When he looked me over a smile came over his face. "Andromache of Troy."

"What?," Sanderson asked.

"Her," Hoot told him.

"Oh."

The Greek walked around Hoot to see me, "It's been too long. Agamemnon will be thrilled that your still alive. He is in need of heirs as you know."

The mere thought of that man touching me made me ill. I'd die first. So I expressed that to him, "I'll die by my own hand before then."

He smiled at me then looked to Hoot, "And you are?"

"Warriors of the American Embassy." I told him.

This fascinated the Greek who asked, "Is that in Rome?"

Sanderson turned around so that his back was pressed to mine. I was pinned between the two men whom were both larger then myself.

"Why?" Hoot growled.

"So I know where to send your heads. Where are my men? Ceades is by the road, six are missing."

"They ain't missin, you've just not looked hard enough." Hoot told the Greek.

The Greek looked Hoot over then said, "Kill them, put her in the cart."


	8. Caedes

Authors Note, Ok, I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long on this. But I have finally figured out how I want it to go. Go me! So this chapter is a little dramatic, ok very dramatic. Not for the faint of heart. I have a friend who I find to be the strongest person I have met. For those of you who read this she is a survivor (You'll know what of when you finish the chapter) so I wanted to kinda put her courage in this chapter and through the rest of the story, because she now has a husband and is happy and healthy. So enjoy but don't be offended.

I sat tethered to a pole in the center of a tent.

I would die, Caedes would kill me, he'd quite possibly rape me first but he would kill me. The pole behind my head was hard and the rope dug into my wrists. It was not the first time I had been tied to a pole. With my eyes closed I worked on loosening the knot.

As long as I drew breath I would get home to my son. I was more then grateful I had been bound and gagged through childhood.

By the time I had the rope loose he stormed into the tent.

Rather angry, the whole side of his head was bruised, it looked painful. I simply glared at him while I continued my work.

Without a word he walked to me and slapped me! The sting on my face was painful, he put enough in his blow it brought tears to my eyes, a bruise would appear by nightfall, but I wouldn't cry. I blinked the tears away and glared, "Traitor."

"Where is the new Troy? I know there were survivors, where are they?"

Did he honestly think I would tell him? The man was mad. So I spat at his feet and waited for the next blow. It never came, instead he knelt by me and took my face in his hand, in a painfully tight grip. "Do you wish to die?"

I couldn't answer for his grip.

Caedes looked me over as if I were a whore, no one had looked at me in such a manner in a very long time. "Tell me where it is or I will kill you."

Again I couldn't answer him, which was all for the best.

He stood and walked around the tent, as if he couldn't decide what to do with me. I could think of several things I'd like to do to him, all involved his death.

"If you tell me I will make sure you and your son have a safe trip to Greece.

You will be made Queen."

Made Queen, the only Queen I wished to be was Hectors and he was gone. So I continued to pull on the bindings until they snapped, he spotted the movement in my shoulders. So I didn't hide it. I brought my hands in front of me and unwrapped the rope.

"How many survived?"

I said nothing but tossed the rope aside then rubbed my wrists, "You may as well kill me."

"Andromache, you will die, do not get me wrong, but do you wish to have a painful death?"

I met his eyes, "Give me a knife and I'll do it myself."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Even as Hectors wife you were unruly." He looked at me and then made a decision, I could see it in his eyes, he came across the tent and over to me. I crawled aside and scrambled back but he grabbed my foot.

I winced in pain as he pulled me towards him, but kicked him in the face with my other foot. It sent his head back and made his mouth bleed. But it also angered him, he picked up a bowl at his side and hit me with it! It knocked me on the dirt floor of the tent.

It brought spots before my eyes.

Caedes crawled on top of me, I put my hands on his chest and pushed him aside, but then I felt a blade cut into my neck. I froze. He looked at me with intense eyes, "If you fight me I will kill you. Do you wish to see your boy again?"

In that moment I knew he would, I knew he'd kill me and I knew he would take my body. If I died I'd never see my son, but I would see Hector, but I didn't want him to have my body.

I moved and the knife bit into my neck, "Andromache?"

I wished to see my son, I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth shut as they began to chatter. I kept my eyes closed and remembered Hector. I remembered how much he loved me. How wonderful it was with him, I remembered his beautiful eyes and his voice.


	9. Escape

I woke to someone touching me.

Immediately I sat up and began to scream, a hand clamped over my mouth, a wet hand that tasted of blood. I opened my eyes and saw Hectors eyes, no, they were the man named Hoot.

For just a moment I gave in and hugged him. I held him so tightly I thought I would break him. But I would not cry. I held him and pretended it was Hector.

He tensed at the sudden change in my demeanor then asked quietly, "Are you ok? It took us a while ta get outta there."

I nodded and tried my best to ignore the feeling of Caedes on my body.

"Where is he?" Hoot asked as his eyes scanned the empty tent, then looked over my nude form. I didn't know, I didn't care, I wanted out of the tent. I wanted to go home and bathe, then hold my son.

Hoot grabbed what was left of my clothes from the floor and found they were shredded. Anger was apparent on his face, he then grabbed the blanket from Caedes's matt. I let go of him, "No. I'd rather go without."

Hoot looked back to me but nodded, "I would too." He then pulled his shirt over his head, he helped pull it over my hair and pulled me to my feet, which were unsteady. The soft shirt fell to the middle of my thighs. Anything was better then something that belonged to Caedes.

I followed Hoot out of the tent and saw he had a dagger in the back of his pants. On the way out he picked up a sword that was by the tent's flap. I followed closely but did not touch him.

Hoot peeked out of the tent.

"Where is your friend," I asked.

"Don't he's out there," Hoot whispered, he then motioned for me to follow him, I did. With my still wrapped feet I followed him through the makeshift Greek Camp. The smell of smoke was heavy in the air.

"Is that your friend," I asked.

Hoot nodded but held a finger to his lips, he lead me along a few tents then held a hand for me to stop. I did, Hoot disappeared around the tent. The sounds of death followed.

I took a look around then waited for Hoot.

A few minutes later he motioned for me to follow him, I looked to where he had been which now was just bloodstains on the ground and tent. I felt a swell of sinister joy for the person who entered that tent.

I followed Hoot through the camp and into the forest that bordered it. Once we were safe inside Hoot let out a shrill whistle. I sat down on a fallen log and pushed the stray pieces of hair over my shoulders.

Hoot looked over to me, very softly he asked, "Did he do anything else?"

I looked up at him, confused.

Hoot looked around the thick forest to be sure we were alone, "He didn't use a knife? Are you bleeding on any part of your body?"

I shook my head, "No. He just held his knife to my throat." I wouldn't cry or fall apart, I was alive and would see my son. Other women were not so fortunate.

"I'm sorry."

I looked up at him, "It is not your fault."

Hoot looked back towards the camp then asked, "Did he use protection?"

"Protection?"

"Never mind," he said, then leaned back against a tree and covered his face. We waited in silence for his friend. Who came running through the forest out of breath, smelling of smoke.

Sanderson took one look at me then one at Hoot, who merely nodded. Sanderson took a breath, "We have to get somewhere safe."

I knew someplace, so I stood I did not wish to speak of what happened. So I asked, "It's just you two?"

"And Eversman, but he is with Helen." Sanderson answered.


	10. The Map

When the Greeks burnt Troy they slowly worked their way out like a plague. Everything that could be burnt was burnt, anything that could have been stolen was stolen and those who did not flee were taken as slaves or killed.

Burnt homes were not an odd sight for me, nor were the pyres in the center of fields.

Both Hoot and Sanderson spoke between themselves, neither asked me what they were or why there was so much destroyed.

I lead them to a small abandoned home the Greeks had missed, it was hidden within the woods, and close to a stream. I let the men in and told them, "Stay here. I'll be back."

Hoot looked to me, "Where are you going? What about Eversman? Where did your blonde friend take him?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. She probably took him home. Just stay here."

Hoot listened, he and Sanderson stayed put while I walked down to the stream. It was in the forest a way from the small shelter. But close enough if they needed anything I would hear.

The sound of the water usually soothed me, today it didn't.

I walked into the stream which came up to my knees, I took the top off that Hoot had given me and tossed it on the shore. Then I knelt down in the water. I lowered my head and washed my long hair first. I cleaned my neck and my face as well. My long hair took in more water then the soil I thought, but didn't give it too much thought. I wrung it out and wound it up into a bun.

Only then did I wash my body, I spent an entire hour in the stream until I felt clean. I never felt whether the water was cool or not. I never felt the rocks under my feet, or the sun on my bareback.

I cleaned my palms as well as I could, there was blood under my nails from the small holes I had made. I scrubbed my palms with my knuckled and cleaned the blood from under the nails.

I even unwound the cloth from my feet, which was soaked. I looked over my raw feet and began to clean them, but they hurt far too much. So I simply examined them and picked at what I could.

Another hour passed before I could force myself from the stream.

I wrung the cloth out and wrapped my feet up again, then I pulled on the shirt

Hoot had given me.

I walked back to the small mud house and made my way inside, both men had gone through the house. At the sight of me Sanderson gave me some clothes, "Put these on."

Unsure of his intentions I took the clothes from him, but went outside to dress. Neither man followed me. I walked behind a tree and dressed in men's clothing, it was nothing more then a simple tunic. The cloth itched but it came past my knees.

Then I walked back in the house and gave Hoot his shirt back. While he pulled it over his head Sanderson spoke to me, "Ok, we now believe you. It's not safe in the city, and we have to find our friend. So would you take us home with you, you mentioned something about a man who could help us?"

I couldn't remember, "I'll take you both home with me." I was far too tired to argue with the two men.

"How far from your home are we?"

I had to think, "If we leave now we can be back around nightfall."

Hoot shook his head, "Those men are out there and probably still lookin for us. We cain't risk leadin them to your home."

That was true, I hadn't thought of that, "What do you suggest then?"

Hoot looked around, "Anybody know of this place?"

"Yes."

Both men looked at me, "Who?" It was then I understood, "Everyone but the Greeks."

Hoot walked to the fireplace and took out a stick that had turned to charcoal, "I'm gonna go out an watch'em. Draw me a map a where we are, where they are, and the land." He gave me the black stick, I looked around and then just settled on the floor. While I drew out what he asked Sanderson asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, you stay here with….Andy and I'll be back before morning."

I was far too tired to correct him about my name, again.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update this! I have recently been inspired and hope to get it done before I graduate. _

**Days Later…**

"I do not like them Andromache. Send them away."

The moment Paris saw the three men he felt a strong dislike for all of them. He refused to talk to them. House them. He even refused to guide them around our camp.

It was guilt.

Paris lived with the guilt of knowing he had contributed to his brothers death. He could not look at his nephew without seeing his brother. He could not look at Helen without hearing Hector in his head. When he looked at me he knew he caused my grief.

Paris rarely slept.

Rarely did he partake in pleasures of the flesh with Helen.

He tried to be Hector but…he did not have the strength.

Then to see a man who appeared near identical to Hector. It drove him to a fit of madness. He followed me every last step to the river. My son perched upon his hip, complaining, "Andromache! Do not ignore me! Make them leave, you found them, send them away."

I dipped my jar in the water and watched the water swirl into the pottery.

Paris was not the only person upset by the appearance of Norm-Hoot. People hid or welcomed him with hugs that obviously bothered the man. I suppose he was not accustomed to strangers embracing him.

"Andromache!"

I looked up into his brown sullen eyes, "Paris. Quite bothering me. Do you honestly believe that if I knew how to return them to wherever they came from I wouldn't? I wish them to leave as much as you."

I did not need a flesh and blood mirror image of my Hector around. The memories were enough to haunt me for eternity.

I lifted the heavy jar and set it on the riverbed.

My son reached for it. He loved water. He loved to splash and play.

Annoyed, Paris began to bounce him.

I wiped my wet hands on my neck in hopes to cool off. The sun was hot enough to bring my demise.

"I think you enjoy having this…man around!"

I did not answer that. If I did I would have said something I would have regretted. Instead, I took the other jar and set it in the river. It was best if I kept quiet. If I told him what I thought I would not stop, there were things I wanted to tell him.

Things I wished to scream at him.

I wished to hit him. There were times when I wished I could simply kill him. There were times I hated him.

"Andromache!"

I dropped the jar and looked into his eyes. I looked at him and he stepped back. He saw something in my eyes and decided he wanted no part of it. "Leave me be," I simply told him.

He listened.

Thank the Gods he listened.

He stepped back and walked up the beaten down trail that lead into the forest.

It was best he did so. He would not be able to stomach what I wished to tell him. It would likely drive him mad completely. I sighed and looked back to the jar. Seeing another reason why he left so quickly. The three men had returned from their exploration.

They had left before sunrise.

I wanted no part of them.

So I continued with my task. I lowered the jar into the knee-deep water and watched the clear liquid swirl in. A small river flowed into the clay pot and the name they called me was yelled out, "Andy!"

I heard them splash as they crossed the river.

Only when they were an arms length away did I look at them. To my surprise they appeared horrified. The youngest of the three, Matt, as they referred to him, looked as if he had swallowed the sun.

Norm-Hoot and Sanderson must have learned something very frightening.

Norm-Hoot raised a hand and his friend told me, "There's a wooden horse in the ruins of your old city!"

Yes, I knew that.

With a nod I sat the jar up, "Indeed."

"The Greeks used that to enter Troy," he added.

"Yes."

He struck Norm-Hoot with the back of his hand and sent him a look that Padme sent me when we had a something important to say, or one had proven a point.

Norm-Hoot then added, his voice unsteady, "There ain't no phone booths. No cars. No written on the walls. No concrete. Baby, there is no nothing!"

Baby? What did that mean?

I looked at him. The men were obviously shaken over what they had seen. "You went to Troy?"

Sanderson then asked me, "What God do you worship?"

Gods.

I had no faith in them.

I carried to full jar to the shore and set it down, "Once…I worshipped Apollo, the sun God. Not anymore."

Again, Sanderson swatted at Norm-Hoot with his hand, as if proving a point.

The young man appeared to look nauseous.

Norm-Hoot then asked, "So…Buddha, Muhammad, and Jesus ain't been born yet?"

Who?

My confusion bothered Sanderson further, "Tell me! Has Odysseus written his epics yet?"

Odysseus! That Greek filth! He could rot in Hades for all I cared. "Do not speak that name near me again," I spat. I hated the Greeks enough, I did not wish to hear their vile names.

Norm-Hoot paled. Then he told his friend, "I ain't never drinkin a'gin."

"I could use something about now," his friend countered with as he slowly sat down in the flowing river.

It was then the young one's eyes rolled into his head and he fainted, falling back into the river.


	12. Chapter 12

Padme stood in the doorway of the small hut we called home and stared in distaste, "What is wrong with this one?"

She folded her arms over his chest and did not look at all pleased. Whether it was the fact that the youngest one, Matt, lay in her bed, wet, and unmoving from his spell earlier. His wet clothes had soaked the blankets and straw matt and would likely not be dry by nightfall.

Or it could have been Norm-Hoot and Sanderson in the same room. Both men hissing and whispering waving their arms around as they conferred with one another.

Or that it was Briseis that sat by his side and pressed a cool cloth to his head.

Padme was just not pleased at all.

I rose from Briseis's side and crossed the small home we had made ourselves and met her at the door. She spoke in a whisper to me, "Why are they here in our home?"

"The young one got sick."

This answer did not please her, "What if he gets one of us sick? What if he gets Astyanax ill as well? We don't know where these men come from, he could be seriously ill. We also don't know what their intentions are and you brought them in our home."

The guilt she could fill me with was unmatched by everyone around me.

Yet, I was in no mood for her games. "Where is Astyanax?"

"Paris has him."

"Then do not bother yourself with such thoughts. The young man only had a fainting spell, not uncommon."

She gave me a look of pure anger and I returned it. She would not win this one. "I am former Princess of Troy and this is my home. I will say who is and is not granted permission to enter."

The look that passed over her face was not a happy one. Yet, she knew she would not win. Therefore she quieted down and I asked, "What is the reason for you being here?"

"Paris wants you."

Very well then. I turned to Briseis, "I'll be back shortly."

At that the two men looked to me, it was Norm-Hoot who spoke up, "Whoa! Wait one minute Andy."

It was at that moment Padme lost her temper. She yelled at Norm-Hoot, "Her name is Andromache!"

From across the small hut he spat, "What-ev-er her name is, we got questions, lady. The sooner we figure out just why we here, we can leave. A'ight?"

She gave him a look that would have melted gold.

I had enough of her, of him. I simply pointed to Briseis, "She and Padme will be here to answer any of your questions."

Padme immediately spoke up, "I will do no such thing."

There were times I just wanted to hit her. To wrap my fingers around her neck and strangle the woman, but I didn't. I looked to her and told her in a tone I did not realize was my own, "You will stay here and aide Briseis in any way she needs for the care of that man. If these two men have any questions, you will answer them. Now tell me where Paris is."

The name, Norm-Hoot, followed me. He had the audacity to follow me to meet Paris. I did not find any humor in it, nor did he apparently.

With three of four quick strides he caught up with me through the camp quite easily, "Andy. Andy wait, I have to talk to you."

When I did not slow or acknowledge him he grabbed my arm.

I stopped and tore it away from him.

I sent him a glare and hissed, "Do not touch me."

To my amazement he did not stand down. Unlike Paris, and any other man, other then Hector, he did not step back. Instead he told me, "Look, I get it, you're not happy with us bein here. Well we ain't happy bein here either! We want to get back and we want to get back yesterday. We don't belong here lady and we need your help figurin out how we got here, how we get home, and what we need to do to do it."

He was a very passionate man. His plea struck down to my heart.

I looked down at my dirty feet, at his feet, and felt ashamed. I looked back at him and softly answered him, "I am sorry, Norm-Hoot."

"Hoot," he corrected.

Fine, "Hoot, I do not know how you got here or why. If I knew how your could find your way home I would certainly help, but I don't know."


End file.
